


Perfectly Perfect

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: Ben/Reader [3]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Prompt: Ben Mendelsohn + Bare Feet





	Perfectly Perfect

“You know,” You start to say when you glance up at Ben, “This isn’t exactly how I’d pictured seeing you barefooted for the first time.”

A deep laugh rumbles from him as he grins at your words, “Oh really? I didn’t know you were that interested in my feet.”

It was still early enough in the evening that you could hear the cars honking in the streets below, mixed in with the noise of people walking and chatting animatedly, the lights from nearby buildings flashing brightly; but despite all of those things, you were completely oblivious to everything else now that Ben had brought you up to the terrace for a surprise.

“I didn’t say _that_!” The blush you feel on your cheeks makes you want to bury your face in his chest, and you almost do, but he stops you with a finger under your chin as he tilts your head up.

“You’re so beautiful when you blush.” He whispers softly and kisses you, and you wonder what it was that you were so nervous about.

The date night that you both had been planning for weeks had unexpectedly fallen apart, and though you were a little sad about missing out on the chance to visit the new restaurant that Ben had reserved weeks ago, the idea of spending time with him at home sounded just as good to you. It seemed he had other plans in mind.

“This is nice.” You say to him, resting your head on his shoulder, letting him take the lead.

“Yes, it is.” He hasn’t taken his eyes off you all night and even though you’re not sure he can see your blush, he still kisses your cheeks in between.

His surprise had been simple and sweet - dinner for two by candlelight under the starry night, followed by a moonlit dance, just you and him, with a special song playing on his phone; but you hadn’t expected him to tell you to leave your sandals by the table, doing the same himself. As if that wasn’t enough, at one point during the midst of your dance, Ben had suddenly grabbed you by the waist and carefully helped you balance _on top_ of his bare feet. Now as the two of you were swaying together, holding each other close, you knew that no matter where you were, as long as Ben was by your side, it would always be... perfectly perfect.  


End file.
